


Kiss Me Slowly

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: This isn’t some typical romantic comedy where he’s afraid to tell his best friend how he feels because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. He isn’t going to proclaim his love in the pouring rain on Alec’s doorstep.





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been trash for the friends to lovers trope, and lately I've felt very inclined to write it. I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7RbBB-lT5o) while I was writing it, so if you want to set the mood, check it out!

Magnus wakes with a gasp as a loud clap of thunder shakes the building, his nails digging into his palms as his heart races, but he immediately feels his pulse slow when he feels warm skin slide against his own. 

_Alec._

The last thing he remembers is being curled up against his best friend’s side on the couch, their empty wine glasses and food containers spread across the coffee table and the all of the lights in the loft off as a horror movie flashed on the tv. He recalls with perfect clarity the way Alec had shifted closer to him as it played, how a shiver ran down his spine when their fingers intertwined during a particularly intense scene, his small intake of breath when Alec pressed his face into his neck to avoid seeing one of the characters suffer. It wasn’t anything new for them. They’ve never been afraid of being close.

But the underlying tension between them was especially strong this time around. It’s been brewing between them for weeks, maybe even months, and it’s ready to spill over into dangerous territory, like boiling water that is left on the stove too long without being stirred. 

Magnus isn’t afraid of getting burned, though. He  _enjoys_  the suspense, the knowledge that one day everything they’re holding back will boil over.

He isn’t dense. This isn’t some typical romantic comedy where he’s afraid to tell his best friend how he feels because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. He isn’t going to proclaim his love in the pouring rain on Alec’s doorstep. 

Alec already  _knows_  how he feels, just as Magnus knows that Alec feels the same. And really, that’s the problem; their insistence on staying in this limbo where they refuse to give into the inevitable, refuse to take the final leap. It’s absolutely ridiculous, and they’re both perfectly aware, but neither of them seems to mind.

They thrive in their standstill, and as much as Magnus wants to lean in and kiss Alec until they forget their own names whenever they’re within 5 feet of each other, he sure as hell isn’t going to be the first to give in. 

Magnus turns to look at him, just barely able to make out his features as flashes of lightning briefly illuminate the room. He’s never liked thunderstorms, but he finds that they’re a lot less intimidating with Alec beside him. A small smile tugs at the corners of Magnus’ lips as he notes the way his mouth is open just slightly, and it grows wider as his little snores fill the space between them. Their faces are so close, and Magnus almost wishes Alec was awake, just so he could feel the nearly irresistible pull that grips his heart whenever their eyes meet. 

Before he can decide whether he wants to act on his temptation and wake him or just go back to sleep, another clap of thunder booms, even louder than the last one, and Alec stirs, his snores ceasing and his eyelashes fluttering. Magnus considers pretending to be asleep as Alec lets out a long breath, but he can’t bring himself to tear his gaze away, so he just watches as his best friend’s eyes slowly blink open and squint into the darkness of the room before meeting Magnus’ own. They stare at each other for a moment, Magnus feeling oddly uneasy and Alec’s eyes adjusting.

“Scared of the storm?” Alec eventually whispers, a familiar expression of knowing concern settling on his face. 

Magnus’ skin tingles with need as he becomes more and more aware of their close proximity, and he shakes his head, biting at his lip to keep his thoughts from bursting out of his mouth.

But  _god_ , he wants to kiss him. He’s sure he’s never wanted it so bad.

“Then what’s wrong?” Alec asks, interrupting his inner turmoil, but there’s something in his voice that makes Magnus think that he knows exactly what’s going on in Magnus’ head. 

Magnus’ eyes drop to Alec’s lips for a moment, lingering as his tongue sweeps across to wet them, and he can’t breathe. This is the first time that the tension has felt absolutely unbearable, like more of a burden than a pleasure, and when he looks back up he sees that same feeling reflected in Alec’s own gaze. 

And maybe he was wrong. Maybe he is afraid of fucking this up, of diving too deep and not being able to swim to the surface in time, of taking Alec down with him in the process. 

He hears Alec take in a slightly shaky breath and he grits his teeth, deciding that he won’t let himself take this. They’re not ready. Maybe they never will be.

“Magnus,” Alec breathes out, his fingers sliding up along Magnus’ arm and eventually gripping his shoulder. He’s sure he’s going to drop dead right there, but then Alec’s eyes flit back and forth between his own, and somehow with just three words all of his worries wash away completely. “I’ve got you.”

Alec leans in slowly, giving Magnus plenty of time to lean back if he wants to, but he doesn’t. He never wants to back away again.

His eyes fall shut and their lips connect just as another round of thunder disturbs the night air, but neither of them notice this time, too caught up in one another to even give it a second thought. Magnus leans in closer, his pulse deafening in his ears as Alec’s fingers splay across his cheek when he cups his jaw, and somehow he ends up on Alec’s lap. He wraps his arms around his neck and Alec leans down to press his lips to his pulse, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin there. Magnus lets out a quiet moan, his mind moving too fast to single out any one thing except for  _Alec, Alec, Alec_. 

He is everywhere, the pressure on his skin, the thrill in his veins, the burning of his lungs, and just as Magnus had relished their restraint, he lives for their indulgence. Maybe holding back had served a purpose for them, but now that he’s had a taste he can’t imagine ever going back to the way things were. 

When they finally pull away, both of them panting from their reluctance to part, Magnus can’t help but let out a breathy laugh as he presses his forehead to Alec’s and lets his lungs make up for the oxygen he’s deprived them of. A second later Alec joins him, his shoulders shaking as the reality of their situation dawns on him, and he clings to Magnus even tighter. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Magnus whispers, not even trying to tame the wide grin on his face. 

Alec hums, and Magnus can practically hear the smirk in his voice as he responds, “I can.”

“Cocky,” Magnus retorts, and Alec leans back to meet his eyes once more. 

“You love it,” he defends.

 _He does_ , he decides as he leans in to capture Alec’s lips once more.

_He really does._


End file.
